Divert and Attitude control (DAC) systems are used to maneuver flight vehicles such as missiles, kill vehicles (KV) or space craft. A typical DAC system includes thrusters that are used for divert maneuvers, attitude control, and stabilizing the flight vehicle. In some such systems, any burning of a thruster continuously creates pitch, yaw and roll moments. For effective operation the DAC system needs to be able to compensate for these recurring moments. If the control is not accurate and fast enough to compensate for these moments, the flight vehicle may overshoot or undershoot the desired path. Additionally, pointing errors can result in missed targets. Finally, a system with marginal stability may waste fuel.
Thus, what is needed are improved systems and methods of divert and attitude control for flight vehicles that improve the accuracy and efficiency of flight vehicle control. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings and this Background.